Kamen Rider Odin
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }}Kamen Rider Odin (仮面ライダーオーディン Kamen Raidā Ōdin, Masked Rider Odin) is a character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is Shiro Kanzaki's personal representative in the Rider War, possessing incredible strength, the ability to teleport around the battlefield, and many powerful Advent Cards such as Time Vent and Survive Mugen. His Contract Monster is Goldphoenix, who possesses the highest Attack Points of any monster in the Rider War. History He appeared proclaiming himself as the "Final, 13th Rider". The identity of Kamen Rider Odin is unknown. When someone transformed using the Odin Advent Deck, they were turned into a mindless puppet controlled by Shiro Kanzaki. Odin had three purposes. He could interact with the real world in ways that Shiro Kanzaki - being part of the Mirror World - couldn't, such as using the Time Vent card to turn back the flow of time. He was also assigned to protect the life of Yui Kanzaki at all costs. And finally, he was Shiro Kanzaki's trump card in the Rider War, created to eliminate the last remaining Rider so that Shiro could ultimately win the Rider War and the coveted wish. Odin appeared briefly in many episodes, his debut revealed him using the Time Vent card and had time reversed. Shinji was then the only person who appeared to feel the effect of the time change, and tried to alter the course of time which happened. Unfortunately Shiro told him that that cannot happen as the course of time altered in the past would directly affect the future (which obviously would affect the Rider War and its outcomes). Odin appeared in later episodes, fighting other Riders (which strangely appear only as Kamen Rider Ryuki and/or Kamen Rider Knight). The first Kamen Rider Odin was a homeless man whom Shiro Kanzaki handed the Advent Deck to, turning him into a puppet. After turning into an embodiment for Kamen Rider Odin, he teleports himself to the four Riders, Ryuki, Kinght, Ouja and Zolda who were fighting at that time, joins the brawl. He easily defeated them and used the Time Vent card to fix the mistakes by teleporting 6 months into the past, unknowingly that Ryuki also snuck along who also took this opportunity to stop the Rider War. After Odin firstly appeared at the same spot (with the six month period is over), Ryuki knows where Odin teleports to and hits him with a Strike Vent. Odin asks how he knew and Shinji reveals that he left post-its over his computer at work and at the Café that told him to strike where there are golden feathers. However, much to Shinji's frustration, nothing has changed ever since from the past. Ren is intercepted by Shiro who after being demanded by Ren to fight, sends Kamen Rider Odin to fight for him. Odin is even able to counter a Survive Final Vent by Knight Survive, knocks him out of Survival Mode and then throws exploding Feathers at him. Just as Odin is about to smash Ren's Deck, Ren quickly plunges his Lance into Odin's Deck, vanishing him into dust. The true identities of the Second Odin and Third Odin are unknown, but it can be assumed that they were similar to the first Odin - innocent people turned into dolls by the Odin Advent Deck. Fearing that Shinji/Ryuki will always interfere with his plan, he sends the Second Odin to fight him who in turn uses the Survive form. Odin summons his Sword and they begin to fight again with Odin easily taking advantage. Ryuki activates a Shoot Vent but Odin quickly deflects it. He activates a Strange Vent Card which turns into a Steal Vent Card. With this, he's able to steal Odin's Weapon. However, Odin quickly uses a Steal Vent of his own to take it back. Knight joins in but tells Ryuki that he's only there to fight. Both of them ride their Contract Monsters (In Motorcycle Form) towards Odin. However, the gold Rider easily jumps over them and attacks them. However, a devastating Yui shrieks, provoking the trio Riders' awareness with Ryuki takes the opportunity and charges at Odin and holds him down to stop him from moving. Knight activates his Normal Final Vent and destroys Odin. Ren Akiyama arrives at the Kanzaki Household and sees the third Odin in a mirror. Ren comments about how Shiro manages to recreate Odin over and over again. Shiro tells him that Odin is his representative in the Rider War as he has no physical form. Ren calls him a puppet and Shiro replies saying that Ren would not be able to beat Odin regardless. Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight and enters Mirror World. He immediately changes into Survive and attacks Odin. Knight continues to fight Odin but is doing so unsuccessfully. He's knocked to the ground and Odin prepares to use his Final Vent. Knight gets up and tries to attack Odin. Meanwhile, Shiro finally realizes that even if he did restore her life, that Yui would continue to refuse it. Shiro screams in anger causing all the glass in the house to explode again. Because of this, Odin (unable to complete his Final Vent) begins to react to it negatively and fades away, informing Knight that he is the final rider. Knight, realizing that he is the Final Rider tries to reach for the wish he was promised. Ironically, Odin doesn't appear in the movie Episode Final, though as one of the remaining surviving Riders. Kamen Rider Odin made an appearance in the 13 Riders special amongst the Riders against Ryuki and Knight. After Ryuki was knocked to ground, Odin grabbed his Advent Deck and destroyed it. Odin appears later in one ending with the other remaining Riders who used their Final Vents on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Knight Survive. After the Rider War is ended, Odin reappears, watching Shinji and the others interact, before disappearing in a flash of golden feathers. Personality Due to being Shiro Kanzaki's puppet during the Rider War, Odin does not show much personality, although he does appear to share Kanzaki's pride, holding himself above the others Riders. His pride is bolstered by the fact that no matter what the other Riders do, they will be unable to prevent his eventual return. This pride seems to have lessened after the Rider War ended, as his purpose had been fulfilled by that point. It is unknown if Odin will continue to remain under the control of Kanzaki Shiro, or if he has managed to regain some form of free will. Forms |-|Default= Default * Height: 205cm * Weight: 100kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 17.5t ** Kicking power: 25t ** Maximum jump height: 50m ** Maximum speed: 100m /4 seconds As a fighter, Odin was observant, methodical, silent, and usually only moved when using a card or attacking, otherwise relying heavily on his ability to teleport, and his opponent's brashness. Odin is mostly a melee fighter, though has been known to send a gust of exploding feathers while his opponent was vulnerable. Interestingly, his teleportation ability and gust attacks do not require an Advent Card to use. |-|Survive= Survive * Height: 210cm * Weight: 110kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 35t ** Kicking power: 50t ** Maximum jump height: 100m ** Maximum speed: 100m/2 seconds After using his Survive Mugen card, Odin is able to take on a more powerful form, which doubles his existing stats, and bolsters his already powerful defenses, which allows him to easily defeat most opponents by overwhelming them with powerful magic-based attacks. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Anti-Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)